Paseos
by Luky01
Summary: Los paseos nocturnos ayudan a aclarar dudas y a relajarte. A menos que haya un encuentro inesperado.


**¡Hola! Bueno, antes de empezar a leer, les quiero decir que este one-shot está ambientado en la temporada 4. Sin nada más que decir¡a leer!**

Nunca entendió el por qué. Nunca. Simplemente una atracción, un extraño deseo.

El pacifista caminaba por la calle, eran las tres de la madrugada, y allí no había ni una sola alma. Sus pasos hacían eco por las desiertas aceras. Su varonil rostro era simplemente alumbrado por la anaranjada luz de las farolas. Los nómadas y callejeros gatos le observaban desde la penumbra de los callejones. Caminaba cual espíritu errante, sin nadie, aunque tampoco le apetecía la compañía.

Tenía los ojos fijos en la nada. Y sus pasos se dirigían hacia el mismo lugar.

"_Ser, o no ser, esa es la cuestión."_

Hermosas palabras del famoso dramaturgo rondaban en su cabeza.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba en el parque de Gardenia. Helia divisó un banco no muy alejado de su posición. Pero en esos momentos no le apetecía un rígido asiento metálico. Haciendo caso omiso al rocío formado en la hierba por la increíble humedad de la noche, se tumbó. Sus ojos de negro azabache se posaron en el cielo estrellado.

-Me pregunto si las estrellas están encendidas para que cada cual pueda encontrar la suya algún día.

-"El principito"...bonito libro... pero muy obvio viniendo de tu parte.

Rápidamente el especialista se puso en pie sacando su espada.

-Te recomendaría guardarla, no estoy aquí para hacerte daño.

Un tanto desconfiado hizo lo que le aconsejó. Pero su pregunta actual era:

-Si no es para atacarme, ¿para qué estas aquí, Duman? Por que no me iras que has venido a coger flores.

El hombre soltó unas carcajadas, comparables a la de un villano de algún cuento de hadas.-Llevo aquí desde hace un buen rato, solo que no te has dado cuenta de mi presencia. Si quisiera atacarte, lo habría hecho antes.

Ágilmente, el punk bajo del árbol. Sus ojos dorados se posaron en su acompañante. Miró a Helia durante pocos segundos, para luego entender algo.

-Te ocurre algo y lo sé, ¿me lo vas a negar?

-No es de tu incumbencia, _Demon, _no te importa.

-Me ofendes llamándome así.- Le respondió colocándose la mano en su "corazón".

-Vete.

-Tienes miedo a que lo utilice en tu contra, o en el de las Winx.

Helia miró al pasto, a la silueta que había hecho al tumbarse. Su mente seguía diciendo que corriese lo más velozmente posible, pero su corazón le decía que le contara lo que le ocurría.

_Si hay alguien que te va a entender o aconsejar en este caso, es sin duda él._

Mientras el adolescente de hormonas alteradas seguía manteniendo un debate interno, el mago señalo el banco que anteriormente miró y le hizo un gesto para que le siguiese.

_Ironías de la vida..._

Hubo un incomodo silencio durante algunos minutos, hasta que uno se hartó.

-¿¡Piensas contármelo hoy!?

- Pues... la verdad...- suspiró, cansado de sus propios pensamientos, los mismos que nadie entendería.- Llevo un tiempo pensando... y quería preguntarle a alguien, pero no hay nadie en mi grupo que entienda mi situación. Bueno, por lo menos, entenderla sin reírse.- Tragó saliva.- Quería preguntarte... ¿Qué... qué siente al...al... tener poderes?

Duman se sobresaltó. Había imaginado muchas preguntas que él podía hacerle, pero no esa. Lo miró confuso. En ese momento, Helia le especificó, antes de que se lo tomara a broma.

-Es decir, puedo comprar espadas, armaduras, naves, armas... pero no puedo comprar poderes, ni transformaciones, ni hechizos, ni...

-¿Por que dices que no te tomaran en serio?

Le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿ En serio crees que yo, hombre con pelo largo que parece gay, si voy a preguntarles eso a las chicas, no se van a reír? Tienes que entenderlo, van a pensar que quiero ser un hada.

-Bueno... está tu novia, ¿no?

-Por muy comprensiva que llegue a ser ella, la conozco bien, y sé que acabará igual, en el suelo, muerta de la risa.

Hubo otros minutos en los que nadie decía nada.

-Yo no puedo darte poder, sigo siendo tu enemigo a pesar de esta noche de tregua.

-Lo sé...

Duman pensó unos segundos... una sonrisa un tanto siniestra se hizo con el poder de sus labios.

-¿Y que serías capaz de darme a cambio de poder?

Helia le miró unos segundos. Sabía perfectamente que tenía algo en mente, pero no conseguía descifrar el que. ¿Dinero? ¿Armas?

- Pues... depende de muchas cosas... ¿qué quieres?

El hechicero se levantó, sus pasos se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde el hombre se había tumbado hace unos momentos. La silueta era apenas visible, pero se distinguía. Se colocó de pie junto donde estaría su torso, se agachó, y en su cabeza, dibujó dos largas coletas. ¿Les suena a algún personaje?

-Ah, no. No metas a mi hermana en esto. Musa no me puede dar poder, ella...

-Para, Romeo.- Le cortó este.- Yo no he dicho que sea ella la que te tenga que dar poder. De hecho, insinúo otra cosa.

-Ve directamente al grano.

- La quiero a ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué la quieres? No lo entiendo.

Duman desvió la mirada del pacifista. La fijo en la "Musa" del césped. ¿Cómo explicarle? Se había enfrentado a muchos obstáculos en su vida... pero no a uno que requiriese tanta perdida de orgullo.

-Ella... ella...- Suspiró, cerrando los ojos.- Olvídalo. No lo entenderías

-Pues, ¿por qué no me lo explicas?

-¡Que lo olvides, joder!

Helia sabía perfectamente el porque. Pero quería oírlo con la voz de el extraño punk. Era muy difícil que lo admitiera. Y estaba seguro de que no lo haría. Observaba a Duman, parecía estar teniendo un ángel en un hombro y un demonio en el otro. Era más que obvio que acabaría por hacer caso a Lucifer. Era su naturaleza. No se puede cambiar el mal, pero tampoco el bien. No hay luz sin oscuridad, día sin noche, luna sin sol, arco-iris sin lluvia.

Vacilante, interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Sabes? Creo que Riven no dejaría ir a Musa tan fácilmente.

Eso le sacó de golpe de su mundo de fantasía. Miró al especialista indignado, eso había sido un completo golpe bajo. Se había ofendido. La diminuta posibilidad de ser amigos se había esfumado.

-¿Sabes? Creo que te has quedado sin poderes.

-No tenía. No he perdido nada que no tuviese al llegar.- dijo retomando sus pasos, dirigiéndose hacia la salida del parque.

Mientras, el otro hombre le observaba alejarse. Sus ojos de color miel bajaron hasta la silueta imperceptible. Justo donde estarían sus bolsillos había algo. Lo recogió y pegó un silbido a Helia, llamando su atención. Este se detuvo en seco y giró sobre sus talones.

-No has perdido nada salvo la cartera.- Le respondió con una arrogante sonrisa.


End file.
